The Moon's Eternal Dreamer
Material For Yomi Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring All Null Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazard is Gravity Barriers. If you do not have NGB, then you will not be able to do anything. Have Over 23300 ATK In order to one-shot the mobs, monsters will need 23300 ATK (after Gauge). Light monsters will only need 17520 ATK (after Gauge). Pierce Monsters Makes it Easier You want to take down all the monsters in one turn. Pierce monsters are easier to control and don't have to bother with irregular bounces. Viable Monsters Speed Up Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Clear in One Shot Progression Order 1. Defeat all mobs in one shot The Homing Absorbers will revive 4 mobs so you want to defeat all the mobs in one shot. The Specter will only revive one mob. If you can't finish all the mobs in one shot, focus on clearing the Homing Absorbers. 2nd Stage - All Lined Up for Pierce Monsters Progression Order 1. Defeat all mobs in one shot This is a Stage for Pierce monsters since they are all lined up. If you have Bounce monsters, aim for the space inside the triangle to take down as much as you can. 3rd Stage - Clear in One Shot Progression Order 1. Defeat all mobs in one shot Aim to defeat all the mobs in one shot just like in the 1st Stage. The top left Homing Absorber will only revive 2 mobs so you can leave him up for last. 4th Stage - Prioritize the Specter Tsukuyomi's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while damaging Tsukuyomi 2. Defeat Tsukuyomi One shot the mobs while damaging Tsukuyomi. Prioritize the Specter since he will Ability Lock your monsters and the Homing Absorber who will do damage. The Left Visceron (ATK Down) and Right Visceron (Close Spread) are not that important since they have a small range. 5th Stage - Prioritize the Specter Dark Wyrm's HP: 2.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while damaging Dark Wyrm 2. Defeat Dark Wyrm Just like the previous Stage, damage Dark Wyrm while defeating mobs. Prioritize the Specters and Homing Absorber to avoid the Ability Lock and damage. Tsukuyomi's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Take Down the Specter Tsukuyomi's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while damaging Tsukuyomi 2. Defeat Tsukuyomi Play like the 4th Stage. Focus on the Spector and Homing Absorber while dealing damage to Tsukuyomi. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on Dark Wyrm Tsukuyomi's HP: 2.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while damaging Tsukuyomi 2. Defeat Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi will revive the Dark Wyrm and the Shields. Focus on Dark Wyrm since he will shoot Damage Walls. There are times where Tsukuyomi will only revive Shields so it is good to clear as many mobs on the map as you can. 3rd Boss Stage - Focus on the Specters Tsukuyomi's HP: 4.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while damaging Tsukuyomi 2. Defeat Tsukuyomi There are 2 Specters so you want to take them down every turn. After 8 Turns, there will be a 2nd Tsukuyomi appearing on the top left corner. Damage to the Clone Tsukuyomi will also deal damage to the Main Tsukuyomi. __FORCETOC__